Captured
by Alexandra the Snow Princess
Summary: (Summary is in the story)
1. Two days before everything started

Author's Note: Hello to everyone! As always this is Alexandra The Snow Princess here! I would just like to say that this story will be mostly Violet's POV, I will try to put in 3rd person here and there. I didn't want to put in the summary at first, but here it is now!

**_Summary_**:

**_Hurray! It is Violet's, Melody's and Ashlyn's birthday! Melody is now 7, Ashlyn is now 8 and Violet is now 12. Everyone is enjoying their time and having fun, until the birthday girls are knocked unconscious after the party and are captured. Now at the Treacherous Mansion, the 3 girls attempt to figure out a plan of escape with the help of a Boo named Jase. Mario and Luigi set out to rescue them after the call made by their captor. _**

**_The girls manage to find their way on their journey back home, but when they reach their halfway point they are soon ambushed and captured again. Melody was the only one that was able to escape the ambush attacks and the only on to reach home. How will she help the Mario Brothers and her mother get to the Treacherous Mansion and her sister and cousin before midnight?_**

Ok, that's the summary! Enjoy the story! Review and Favorite please! Please be gentle in the reviews.

~ Alexandra The Snow Princess ~

* * *

**Chapter 1**:

_The Two Days before everything started_

Hi everyone! My name is Violet, Queen Peach's daughter. Tomorrow is my birthday! I'm going to be twelve years old! Yay! My cousins Ashlyn and Melody have the same birthday as me, so Ashlyn will be eight, and Melody will be seven. Tomorrow is going to be a blast.

Ok, enough rambling about our birthday. Let me talk about what's happening right now.

I was in my room sleeping until I heard a knock on my door at 8:00 in the morning, "Princess Violet? Princess Violet?", it was my Boo servant Patriot. I woke up and I answered, "What is it?", I brushed my messy hair out of the way and I heard a response, "Did I disturb you, your Highness?", I put my hand on my covers and I responded, "No no no, you didn't disturb me. (Yawn) I have been up for hours past my bedtime", I closed my eyes again attempting to go back to sleep. "Who is it?", I called out believing I heard another knock on the door. "It is still me, your Highness", Patriot responded in her usual gentle voice, "You need to start getting ready, your parents and your aunt and uncle have a diplomatic meeting and they need you, your siblings, and your cousins to be a part of it. It is one of your royal duties, you have only 45 minutes to finish getting ready".

I inaudibly groaned on my bed, I hate diplomatic meetings. They are so darn gone boring. Well, I had too, I pretty much didn't have a choice. I walked out of my bed slowly and made my way into my bathroom. I took a warm quick shower, I washed my hair and my face to wake up. When I finished I put on my violet colored dress and shoes. My dress is short sleeved, has lavender floral designs on it, and has a matching hair ribbon. I tied my hair up into a ponytail and I braided it. After I finished getting ready I looked at the time and realized that I had only 5 minutes to get into the study. I quickly dashed out of my room and I slid down the stairs on the stair railing I got to the study in no time with about 2 minutes to spare.

"I'm here!", I called out to Mom as she was just about to call my name, I stood by her and she whispered, "You need to work on your entrances sweetie", I nodded my head. The meeting began as I sat down on the sofa reading, my cat Serene came in with her two kittens I adopted for her Mittens and Darious, they climbed onto the sofa and sat down next to me purring. I was still silently capturing my breath. Whew, that run seriously takes a breath away from you.

The meeting was over in 1 hour, finally! I'm not going to even give out details because I was reading and I believe you readers would find it BORING with a capital B.

I went to my room changed into my lavender nightgown and I went to bed. I can't wait for my birthday tomorrow!


	2. Birthday Bash

**Chapter 2**:

**_Birthday bash!_**

I was having such a peaceful dream. I was dreaming about me and my family at a picnic. All of our friends together and having fun, ah the joys of family and friends together. My dream was interrupted when I heard a knock on the door. It was Mom and Dad, "Breakfast in bed for the birthday girl", they said in unison. I rose up from my pillows and sat up. "Happy birthday sweetheart", Daddy said when he kissed my forehead, "Thanks Dad, thanks Mom", "We will leave you alone so you can enjoy your breakfast".

They left me alone so I can eat. Eggs, toast, and Mom's best royal shroom tea in the world? Oh, this breakfast is gonna be good...

_15 minutes later_...

I finished eating my delicious breakfast and I decided to get ready for my party. After I took a shower I slipped on my royal purple dress (the one I use for birthdays) and shoes, I then grabbed my lavender colored crown and I put it on my head. My hair has already been brushed and Mom put my hair in a French braid. I put the braid on my shoulder and adjusted my crown.

I patiently walked down the stairs along with Melody and Ashlyn and we finally reached the bottom of it, we couldn't see anyone, it was deserted in there. "Hello? Where is everybody?", I called out, as soon as I said those words everyone popped out. "SURPRISE! !", everyone yelled in unison as my cousins and I screamed happily. We did not even expect a surprise party.

It was time to open gifts and Melody went first, she received a doll, a music box, and 3 Disney movies. Second up was Ashlyn, she received a custom made locket (shaped like a rose) from Dad, a scrapbook, and a pair of earrings. I was up last, I received a custom made locket from Dad (mine was shaped like a mushroom), a high tech spy kit (I like to spy on what the villains are up to, but my parents don't like it when I do that, so I play Spy Kids with my brother and cousins, turns out we are amazing spies), and an iPod.

We all loved our gifts and we put them in the dumbwaiter shaft so we can pick them up upstairs on the third floor. We then went out to our friends and family. "Hi Kile! Hi Hadley!", I said to my best friends as we group hugged. I felt a tap on my shoulder and it was Justin, the Boo I met when I was eight years old, the one who assisted me and my family and works secretly undercover for my aunt and mother.

"Oh my gosh Justin, you nearly scared the violet petals right off of me!", I yelled, "Oh sorry Violet, I didn't mean to scare you", he said when he looked down at the floor, the expression on his face was telling me that he was truly sorry. I lightened up, "Sorry Justin, I didn't mean to yell at you", I said as I hugged him so he could feel better.

It was getting late and it began storming outside. Everyone began to leave 65 minutes ago, so it wasn't surprising, Justin was one of the last guests to leave. I was at Kile and Hadley's treehouse and it was close by the castle I think it's about 50 feet away... We had so much fun in his treehouse that I didn't want to leave! But, I had to go home... As much as I hated to say it. I didn't have an umbrella so I had to climb my tree branches up to my room with the rain pouring on me, I was SO lucky my window was unlocked.

I would've been grounded if I came through the front door wet. I climbed into my room and closed the window tightly. "Whew. That was close!", I sighed to myself. I quickly ran to my bathroom and I took a bath to clean myself up, for I had spots of mud on my face, hair, and arms from falling in mud. I put my muddy dress in my hamper, then I cleaned my shoes and shined my crown, and I changed into my soft white nightgown. I'm so lucky I have a rug and that I took off my shoes before I even came into my room.

I acted as if nothing happened and I wiped my hair dry. It was a little messy so I brushed it then I put it in a pony tail. The lights went out after that huge lightning struck, man that storm is mean! I grabbed my flashlight and I looked around for Mom and Dad. "Mom? Dad? Anyone?", I called out to the silence out in the hall, no answer... I bumped into something and it was Melody and Ashlyn. "Oh, thank the Star Spirits, you two are ok!", I yelled as I hugged my cousins. We then walked together until I heard them scream, I looked behind me and they were gone... Then I was knocked out cold by something, before I blacked out I heard a creepy laughter...

**Haha! CLIFFIE! Cliffhanger alert!**


	3. We were taken By him

It has been 2 days since my engagement to Adrian and I was waiting for the new baby to arrive. Adrian and I were walking on the beach at night and a Toad came running for me. "Your Highness, the Queen has gone into labor", the Toad breathlessly said while I looked at Adrian and I told him quickly to meet me at the castle. I ran to the castle and Adrian was there waiting for me the guards opened up the gates for us and we ran through the corridors of the castle up to the third floor where our rooms are.

It was already 1:30 a.m. and the deathly silence was interrupted by the soft sound of a newborn baby, the crying...

**_Peach's POV_**

I was tired. The whole entire childbirth was a lot for me to deal with but at last I can see my baby being wrapped in a blanket for me. Mario was crying tears of joy, that was the first time I have seen him cry like that, for anything, really. My loyal Boo maid Patriot wrapped my child in the blanket and she gave my newborn to me, "It's a girl, your Highness". I moved the small pieces of the soft fabric out of the way revealing a baby girl's face. That stare when she opened her delicate pale blue eyes...

That was enough to make me cry. Her tiny hand grabbed my finger and she coos for the first time. I didn't know what to say, nothing but, "She is beautiful". Mario looked at me and said, "She looks just like her mother". It was true, in a way she did look similar to me.

I heard the door opening and it was my dear sister Brittany, "Is that...?", Brittany began to speak, I nodded interrupting her, "Yes, it is". Brittany asked for the gender and I told her it was a girl. Brittany backed away and began to cry. Her husband-to-be, Adrian, stood by her and he looks at his new niece-to-be. Even he was on the verge of tears.

Brittany asked while brushing her hand on my baby's cheek, "What is her name?", I put my baby's head on my chest allowing her to listen to my heart and I responded, "Violet. That is her new name, Violet"

Mario kissed me on my head and I allowed him to hold Violet for his first time. Violet looked at him and he was about to cry again. He gave the baby back to me so he could calm down, Brittany wanted to hold Violet to I gave her to Brittany. Brittany supported her tiny head and gently rocked her. Violet was beginning to yawn. I guess Brittany will be a great mother (she wants to have children of her own). She gave Violet back to me and she was already asleep.

There was a crib next to my bed to I got up and I placed her gently into the crib. I didn't want to put her down, but she was asleep and I can't carry her in my arms forever. I asked the others to give Mario and I some alone time and everyone left me, Violet, and Mario (who was still crying tears of joy, when will he stop?) alone in peace...


	4. Attempted Possession

**Author's Note:**

**Well? **What do you guys think of my story? Huh? Well, I'm enjoying it. I hope you guys are too. Are you guys enjoying it? Violet is desperate to leave the house with her cousins isn't she? Let me know in the reviews... FYI, before you type your review, please be gentle in telling me my mistakes, please clarify what you're saying, and Favorite this story please! ;-)

**_Fun fact about Violet_****: **She can be spying on you at any time... Best you turn around every once in a while...

~Alexandra The Snow Princess~

* * *

**Chapter 4**:

**_Attempted Possession _**

**_4 hours later_**...

We waited and waited and waited... Jase did not come back with any further information for the night. The storm outside of the mansion made Ashlyn and I tired. I picked up Melody and I put her on the small cushion next to the window. It looked like a bed. Ashlyn slept next to her. I move a lot in my sleep so I moved my cousins so they won't get knocked off the bed by me rolling, tossing, and turning. In other words, I have insomnia. Seriously...

I fell asleep on the bed after 3 minutes. I didn't really have a dream or a nightmare. All I heard were voices. Boo voices, no less. I heard King Boo's voice next to my ear. He was talking to me. Nothing negative or anything. I felt his cold white hand trace something on the spot where my heart rested. I felt it. He was trying to take over me. In other words, POSSESSION OF ME! Not physically possess me but he tried to place his dark nature within me. Last thing I heard was, "You are mine Violet"

In my sleep, I reacted by pushing him away firmly. I heard him laugh sinisterly. I felt dark magic attempting to surge throughout my veins. It was so painful that I screamed with pain loudly. That scream woke me up but not my cousins. I saw him staring at me as if he was waiting for me to scream and wake up.

"Well Violet, I'm glad that you are awake now. I was waiting for you to do that. Now to finish what I was doing...", he whispered approaching me calmly, "What are you doing?", I asked nervously, "Dark transfer my dear. What do you think?". I had no idea on how to respond to that. I didn't know that I could be that vulnerable to a Boo as evil as he is... "I don't even know what that is...", I responded. He looked at me before whispering, "Violet... The transfer is when a Boo transfers its dark nature to a human child or teenager. It's similar to possession but the Boo doesn't need to enter the body, instead they take can control of the child's body and actions when they transfer their malevolent nature to them"

WHAT?! What did he just say?! It was like time stopped right there on the spot. He was trying to make me malevolent and evil! I stopped the transfer when I pushed him away because I no longer felt any pain after I pushed him. I covered my chest tightly, I didn't even put down my defenses even when he tried to push down my arms so he could finish the transfer off.

Finally he gave up and left me alone. I did not sleep for the next few hours.

Jase came in quietly and asked, "What happened?", I meekly glared at him until I responded, "King Boo tried to transfer his malicious nature to me". He looked shocked and he snapped back to reality after a few seconds. He made sure that I was okay by checking to see if I had any of King Boo's malicious nature. Apparently, I had a tiny bit but Jase told me the effects will wear off after 3.5 hours, unless the transfer is complete you'll be fine. Whew! I was glad off that. King Boo has only 3.5 hours to complete the transfer or the effects will be completely gone. I will be watching my back all the time.

Jase told me that he will help me and my cousins escape the mansion. He knew a way out but we need to come up with a plan to get to the trapdoor that leads to a Boo village nearby Toad Town. Jase told me that its where he truly lives and his brother Justin lives there too and that Justin was his twin brother. Everyone there has heard about us and they will be on the lookout for us if we were there.

It was 2 hours already and Jase is still here with me. We had a decent chat about my family, friends, and enemies. Bowser, pfft, don't even get me started. That lame turtle is an idiot who can't take the hint that Mom is NOT even interested in him, she is married to my Dad whom she loves so much, and she has kids (me, my brother Dylan, my sister Katheline, and my aunt Brittany she has my two cousins Ashlyn and Melody). We all hate Bowser beyond compare! He has no piece of kindness whatsoever.

Aunt Brittany hates King Boo more than Bowser. Reason(s) are:

1. King Boo harmed her a LOT(!)

2. He took her when she was pregnant with Melody

I hope I have my own family and have a career of a biologist, veterinarian, or veterinarian's assistant. Whichever one works, I love animals. I will be honest, I have Dyslexia. But, does that really change who I am? No. I'm proud of who I am. I hope you readers are proud of who you are.

Jase and I are trying to think of the plan of escape. Ashlyn and Melody will have to be awake for this... It's 7:45 am right now so I will let them sleep till 8:30 am.


	5. The Escape and Recapture

**Chapter 5:**

**The Escape and Recapture**

I woke up my cousins at 8:30 as I said before. Jase and I have finally came up with a plan of escape. I explained to them how we are going to pass by the Boos in the hallways and corridors. Since I can manipulate, create and move/remove shadows, I was going to create Boo shadows in the hallways to distract the others. Ashlyn had weather control powers so she can intensify the storm outside right now and possibly knock out the power. Once the power goes out we can sneak past the guard Boos in the hallway.

Once we reach the secret room (the Boos and King Boo don't even know about it! Haha!) we will open the trapdoor and make our way to the Boo village. "Alright Ashlyn, knock out the lights", I said to her. Ashlyn responded, "My pleasure". She raised a fist up to the window causing it to rain even harder than ever and opened her hand. Lightning struck, the lights were knocked out. Power shut down. "Yes! Now to put the plan into action... Jase unlock the door please", I gleefully whispered. Jase nodded and turned invisible so the other Boos wouldn't see him and unlocked the door.

He signaled that it was safe for us to come out. I went first. Ashlyn and Melody followed. The Boos went downstairs to discuss how to deal with the situation at hand. We snuck past them and Jase directed us since he can ,well, see in the dark. "This way", Jase whispered as we snuck past King Boo and his cohorts. We took a left and Jase mumbled a secret word to the door of the secret room. We entered the dim, flame lit room and Jase opened the trapdoor for us. "A good thing about being a spy your Highnesses, is that you get to know secrets about the place, person, or thing. I wish you good luck. This will take you three to my village, don't worry, everyone there is kind and benevolent. They will direct you to Toad Town. Again, good luck", Jase whispered as we entered the tunnel. "Bye Jase, thank you for everything", I whispered back as my cousins and I waved goodbye to him.

I grabbed a torch and we walked down the tunnel. Eventually after about 6 minutes we saw daylight. We ran towards it and sure enough Jase was right. We walked to the top of a hill and we saw a village with Boos in it. We ran down the hill to get there faster but Ashlyn tripped and twisted her angle so I had to carry her there.

I knocked on the closed gates and on of the lookouts answered, "Who goes there?", I responded loud so he can hear me, "Princesses Violet, Ashlyn, and Melody", after hearing that he let us in. The Boos on the small streets looked at us after the gates closed. "It's the princesses! They're here!", one of them called. It felt kind of awkward but I asked if there were any doctors nearby.

One of them escorted us to a small hospital. I gave Ashlyn to the nurses telling them what happened. They took Ashlyn to a hospital room and told Melody and I to wait in the lobby. I was so worried that I paced for nearly 25 minutes. The nurses told us that Ashlyn's ankle wasn't broken or sprained but she has to be on crutches for at least 5 days or a week. I was glad that it wasn't serious but I have to carry her back home now if we have to walk. "Thank you for your services. We have to leave to Toad Town. Are there any modes of transportation to get there quickly?", I asked. "Why, yes there are. There's a bus that will take you to Toad Town within 15 minutes or less. It leaves in 25 minutes", one of the Boo nurses said to me.

One of the Boos there waiting was kind enough to show us the way to the bus station. Melody and I walked to the bus station and sat on the benches. Ashlyn was sitting on my lap. We waited for the bus to get here and it finally arrived, "Now boarding to Carmirini, Mushroom Kingdom!", the driver announced. "Oh my gosh! Finally! I have been waiting for 1.3 hours!", a Boo with a silver bow said, "Are you heading to Carmirini?", Ashlyn asked. The Boo looked at Ashlyn, "Yeah, I'm visiting my friend there", "That's nice", Ashlyn responded.

Melody and I went to the first seat on the bus. There weren't many Boos or Toads aboard, mainly because we're early to get on. We finally arrived at the bus station close to Carmirini's Toad Town and we got off the bus. I thought we could make it home before midnight but boy was I completely wrong...

Melody and I were walking (I was still carrying Ashlyn) and about halfway near the Toad Town we were ambushed by about 15 Boos. We did try to put up a serious fight but the burdens of carrying and defending Ashlyn and ourselves were too much for me to handle. Melody escaped the ambush. Ashlyn and I were captured again and we were taken back at the Treacherous Mansion. Ugh, the dread and hatred of being back there...

I wish this never happened to us. That this was only a nightmare that we haven't woken up from... But, this is reality. We were back in the room where we started. We were left to ourselves for at least 2.5 hours and King Boo comes back. "You really thought you could escape don't you?", he asked eerily, I gave him the look of pure hatred and defiance. "Well, we did didn't we?", I responded, "But, you did not succeed in what you desired, did you?", he asked, this time it was with a tiny tone of anger. He took me away from my cousins and put me in a pitch black room with only a dim candlelight to see.

Oh no... He isn't trying to do it again... Something yanked on the chains placed on my hands, that hurt so badly. And to make sure that I couldn't fight back my hands have been put behind my back. I heard him laugh behind me... That creepy, horrible laughter... That would be the laugh that would haunt me in my nightmares. I felt him trace the same exact shape on my chest again, it felt like the shape of a Boo. I was whimpering like crazy.

It was painful... I felt my heart pound hard and fast. My head began to hurt. There was nothing that I could do since I've been restrained. King Boo finished the transfer off... His dark nature surged through me like a fire. I wanted to throw up. The pain... "It hurts... Really hurts...", I mumbled under my breath. King Boo looked at me, leaned down, and whispered, "Don't worry Violet, the pain will wear off in 10 minutes..." I pulled my head off of his hand and moaned in pain. He just laughed and left me to suffer... I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! !

How many times do I have to say this? 200,000,000 times?

Question of the day:

Have you ever had to deal with braces? (I had to deal with them)


	6. Facing Possessed Violet

**Author's Note: This part is written from Melody's and Mario's point of view. Enjoy the chapter. If you like this story so far write a review (clarify what you like about my characters and story), if you don't like it GO AWAY!**

**~Alexandra The Snow Princess~**

* * *

**Chapter 6: **

**_Facing Possessed Violet_**

(Melody)

I ran and ran far away from the Boos and reached Toad Town. I saw Uncle Mario and Mommy talking in the garden. "Mommy! Mommy!", I yelled as I ran past two Toads who were looking at me. Mommy turned around and reached out her arms to me. "Melody! Thank the Spirits that you are safe! What happened? Where are Violet and Ashlyn?!", Mommy said as she hugged me. "It's King Boo and the other Boos", I said as I cried. Mommy looked me and Uncle Mario. Mommy's phone started ringing and she answered it. "Mario... It's for you", she said.

(Mario)

Brittany gave me the phone slowly and I took over the call, "Hello?"

"Hello Mario...", the voice answered. I gasped at the sound of the voice. It was too familiar. It was King Boo...

"You!"

"Are you surprised my old foe?"

"What do you want?"

"Oh just to tell you that I have your precious niece and most beloved daughter"

"What?!"

"Oh yes... You heard me loud and clear"

"Give them back!"

"You are going to have to get them yourself. As a matter of fact, you may have to harm your own daughter in the process..."

"What on earth do you mean by that?"

"Oh, let's just say I transferred my malicious nature to her... She is mine now"

"You possessed her?!"

"Let's just say it's not the traditional form of possession. It is an out-of-body type. You have until midnight tomorrow to rescue your precious niece. Location? The Treacherous Mansion"

"What?!"

"Oh yes... You wouldn't want her to meet an unfortunate fate now. Your daughter gave me an emerald to spare herself and her cousins, but she didn't know to what extent... I have spared them for three days. Tomorrow is their final day... Except for Violet since I'm the one in control of her now. Goodbye fool"

He hung up the phone and I closed the phone. I can't believe it... He possessed my precious angel... Who knows what he will command her to do... Brittany broke down and began to cry. Her daughter's life is on the line and her niece is possessed by an evil Boo. So what now?

I immediately ran into the castle and I grabbed Luigi's arm, "Luigi, we have a rescue mission to do. No questions, we are going to the Treacherous Mansion now!", Luigi immediately broke out the Poltergust 5000.

Melody stopped us before we even came close to the garden gates, "Uncle Mario, me and Mommy are coming with you! You could need our help", Brittany nodded her head and picked up Melody. Luigi and I dashed out of the gates telling Brittany and Melody they could come along.

It took us three hours past 7:00 to get to the Treacherous Mansion. We broke open the door and King Boo was there with Violet. They looked at us with pure hatred. I knew this wasn't my precious daughter. Her eyes were now beady black instead of the beautiful pale blue... They looked lifeless... She was ready for a deadly fight. She magically changed her pure white nightgown into a crimson red dress with a black gem on the chest area and a black cloak hung on her shoulders. I can't believe I have to face my twelve year old daughter... But, I have too...

King Boo laughed at us and gave Violet the order to fight. This is it... No turning back...

Cliffhanger! ! Haha!

Can you believe Mario has to fight his own daughter? Crazy huh?


	7. The Fight

**Author's Note: Nothing for me to say but just enjoy the chapter. Flames will be dosed with water. If you don't like this story GO AWAY! Stay the hell away Trolls!**

**~Alexandra The Snow Princess~**

* * *

**_Chapter 7:_**

**_The Fight_**

Melody and Brittany helped me with Violet while Luigi faces King Boo on the rooftop. Violet stomped her right foot and next the we know there is a black shadow under her, she raises her arms and summons an entire army of shadow figures. Brittany burned them, Melody doses them, and I stomped on them. Apparently every shadow that is 'killed' harms Violet. Brittany attempted to send a fireball to Violet but she just absorbed the flame and threw it back at us. It nearly hit us. Melody dosed it and we fight the shadows while we attempt to reach Violet and possibly reason with her.

Violet turned even more deadlier than the last 3 onslaughts she sent us. This time she summoned up armed shadows. A crossbow arrow missed me but just barely. Melody ran straight towards the shadows and they all fired their arrows at her but all missed. One was over her head but was extremely close to hitting it. She was the one who managed to reach Violet.

I watched in terror as Violet created a horrifying shadow sword. Melody created 2 gleaming water blades. They both engaged in sword combat. Brittany was still fighting but couldn't stop watching her daughter and niece fight with swords so violently. The shadows ran out of arrows and fought man to man combat.

The sword fight was done with after Melody disarmed Violet. Violet nearly killed Melody, but Melody used Violet's pride to her advantage. She grabbed her water swords tightly and slashed Violet twice on her leg causing her to scream with pain. Violet began to turn angry and her eyes turned to a much much darker black. She got up from the ground and ran towards Melody. Melody grabbed Violet's sword handle quickly and threw it to the ceiling. Eventually,Violet conjured up a deadly ball of shadow and aimed it at me and Brittany. Melody climbed up the stairs and snuck behind Violet, "VIOLET! You can't do this! You can't turn your back on your family! You told me that we meant everything to you! This is what you will be leaving behind if you kill us!", Melody yelled.

Violet canceled her shot and turned her attention to Melody. Melody for some reason began to sing in Italian and Ukrainian. The girls can speak/sing fluent Ukrainian and Italian since they take foreign language classes.

Well... I taught them how to speak Italian since well I'm Italian. Violet began to revert to her normal self. It was literally the first time I have ever heard Violet sing. She is too shy to sing in front of people. I am not going to translate the Italian lyrics because Violet doesn't want me to. Ukrainian, I can't even understand it. Violet's power began to spiral around her as Melody continued with her part. "Melody! That's it, keep going, keep going!", Brittany shouted urging Melody to keep going with the song.

Violet shouted as the spiral began to intensify, "Can't you see I'm the enemy now?! I'm a danger to you!", she brushed her bang out of the way and watched Melody sing her part this time in Ukrainian. Violet's Ukrainian part drowned out Melody's as her voice began to crescendo slowly. She then began to grip her head harder, she finished the song and spat King Boo's dark nature in the form of black beams out of her chest which caused her to levitate slightly. All of us ducked before the beams could hit any of us and Violet fell onto the ground. I ran up to her and Violet was out cold.

I picked up Violet and I looked at her wound, apparently it was serious. Melody tore off a piece of her dress and gave to me. I tied the piece of fabric on Violet's leg to stop the bleeding.

Luigi came out of one of the doors carrying Ashlyn in his arms and a small Boo was next to him. Melody ran over to Luigi and hugged him. Luigi patted her on the head. I still held Violet close to me. "Violet? Can you hear me sweetie?", I asked quietly while I brushed Violet's caramel brown hair out of the way, in response she squeezed my hand. She heard me.

I sighed with relief. I really thought she was gone.

Melody tapped on my back and she pointed at Ashlyn, apparently she wanted to ask something. "Hey Uncle Mario, are we going home yet? By the way, I need a doctor 'cause I twisted my ankle", I nodded and we all dashed out of the mansion without hesitation.

Question(s) of the day: (Be sure to clarify and make it understandable for me please!)

1. What do you like about the storyline (plot)?

2. Who is your favorite character of the story (and why)?


	8. Recovery

**Author's Note:**

**HOLY COW! Over 300+ views? Wow, my story is (somewhat) gaining popularity huh?**

**Enjoy the chappie ok? GO AWAY if you do not like this story. This part is Violet's point of view. To the stupid Trolls out there - Stay away!**

**Rate and Review pls pls pls!**

**~Alexandra The Snow Princess~**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**_Recovery_**

I felt my Dad's warm gloved hand touch my cheek. That warm, loving feeling... My eyes were still shut for the past 2 hours, I finally opened them and I was in my royal purple room. I saw my dad but I thought I was seeing things. "Daddy?", I mumbled, I saw his gentle smile and he reached out his hand, I got a grip on it just to make sure it was real.

I sat up on my pillows and I hugged dad tightly. I began crying softly, "Why are you crying sweetie?", Dad asked as he kissed me on my forehead. "I just wanted to apologize on what happened at the Treacherous Mansion. I didn't mean to hurt you if I did". Dad looked at me before hugging me again, "Sweetheart, it wasn't your fault. It was King Boo's. Don't worry he won't be bothering us for a long time now".

I let go of him and I tried to get off my bed. I yelped with pain when my right foot touched the floor. Dad put me back on my bed and he told me what happened before I blacked out. Patriot came in with a tray and set it on my nightstand. I said thanks and she bowed before closing my bedroom door.

I took a look at the food and turns out it was my favorite salad I always eat for dinner. I did eat a little bit before rejecting the rest. Mom came in with my brother and sister, Dylan and Katheline, "Are you alright sweetheart?", Mom asked as she sat next to me on my bed. "I guess so", I responded as I shrugged my shoulders. Katheline and Dylan hugged me tightly.

"Want me to dim the lights Vi ('Vi' is the nickname my brother gave me ever since he was 5)?", Dylan asked as he let go of me. I giggled before shaking my head no. Katheline allowed me to play with her long strawberry blond hair, I made a French braid and I hung it over her left shoulder. Mom opened up my lavender colored curtains letting in some sunlight.

* * *

"Can I see Ashlyn and Melody please?", I asked as I tried to get off of my bed again, Mom said yes and my siblings helped me walk over to their room. Geez, I'm so lucky to have siblings who care about me so much... Ashlyn and Melody share the same room, so at least I don't have to walk to a different room.

I knocked on the door 3 times and Melody answered it. "Can we come in?", Dylan asked before I could even say that question.

Melody nodded and she motioned us to come in.

Ashlyn was on her bed being examined by the doctor. So far she is doing pretty well. I hugged Ashlyn gently so I wouldn't hurt her. "You ok?", I asked while I slowly got off the bed. "I'm ok. Thanks for checking." I let out a small smile. Ashlyn hugged me and I hugged her back. I still felt guilty for everything that happened.

I walked with Dad back to my room.

* * *

****~.-^-.~****

It was 11 pm and I decided to turn in for the night. "Dad? What about King Boo? Is he coming back again?", I asked as Dad tucked me in. He kissed me on my forehead and responded in full-out Italian, "Non ti preoccupare mia piccola ombra principessa. Egli non ci daranno fastidio in qualunque momento presto." I'll translate that, my dad said, "Do not worry my little shadow Princess. He won't bother us at any time soon."

I smiled at that fact. "Buona notte papà." Dad turned around before closing my door and whispered, "Buona notte Violet." In English, "Good night Violet"


End file.
